bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosuto's Confusion
This article, , is a short one-shot featuring some of the history of Rosuto Shiba and Kaede; with the former as the point-of-view character. ---- The land was foreign to him; alien. You’d have thought that he’d stepped out of a portal onto an unvisited world! Small canals and more expansive waterways criss-crossed the busy street at regular intervals and the sun was beating down on his back. If he where to describe this scene in one word: Paradise. Then he walked ‘round the corner. It was just like some parts of the Rukongai. People of varying ages lay in the alleyways or in the middle of the street. It was hardly a paradise setting then. Oh well, one could always dream. “… Okay,” Rosuto said nervously, “where the hell am I!?” Nothing stood out at him as familiar! Not the buildings; not the people; not even the smells wafting up the street. The last thing he remembered was a battle with some silver-haired assassin who thought himself powerful or skilled enough to kill the Suzaku. Suffice to say that the assassin found out to his regret that he didn’t even come close to rivalling the strength or ability of a former Captain of the Gotei 13; especially one of Rosuto’s calibre. Even the Captains feared him and rightly so. He had disposed of Meian and Kireina with little trouble after all and quickly to boot. “Are you lost?” To his credit he didn’t jump out of his skin. When he turned a woman greeted him; Tall, quite curvy with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore light purple sleeveless top, darker purple trousers and had a blue cloak draped over her shoulders. Plus there was a knife concealed behind the cloak. What? Didn’t think he’d notice? Bah! Everyone wanted to knife him these days. “Get lost.” He answered, the woman forgotten. “Don’t be like- hey! I’m not done talking!” Rosuto made a b-line to the tallest building in the vicinity; which was a solitary tower with a pointed roof. It sported a weather vane which the Shiba clansmen reached with one Shunpo step. This high up he could see for miles! And his hunch was right: he was on an island; a pretty big one but still an island regardless. He counted four other substantial islands in the distance as well as countless smaller, uninhibited ones if he where to hazard a guess. “You aren’t from around here are you?” When he turned she was gone; back on the floor where he had just been as well. “Did she just… sneak up on me?” “Yup; you should really pay more attention.” Again she appeared and vanished but this time Rosuto traced her steps and followed her to the ground. She arched an eyebrow at him in surprise but started nodding her approval when he managed to trace her steps again. “So it wasn’t just luck. I’m Kaede and you’re obviously not from around here.” “I’m Rosuto and what makes you say that?” “You’re running about with your head in the clouds.” She replied, chuckling. “True.” Rosuto replied, smiling. “I’m not even sure what this place is.” “You’ve never heard of Heisekai? Not even a little?” His resulting expression was all the clarification she needed. If Rosuto’s face had been a canvas for a painting he’d still be blank. “Someone doesn’t like libraries. Though I imagine that you’re more the… rough and ready type? I thought so.” He couldn’t argue with that. Not really. She was right after all. What use was there being all nice and delicate when you could cut right to the heart of the matter? There was absolutely no point trimming around the edges! But now that he thought about edges he realized something: he needed a shave. “Come on; I’ll show you around. Just don’t fall behind, Rosuto.” End. Next story > Rosuto's Surprise. Category:Bleach: Sun & Moon Chronicles